sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Made Covergirl
Nettie'The Girl Who Made Covergirl '''is the sixth episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It focuses on the first ever shoot with Covergirl. The Girl Who Made Covergirl ''Back at the house Shari: Waiting for Crim to get rid of these basics Cindy: Shut up Shari Patricia: Look Shari! Shari reads the TV with her photo on it Shari: Cindy Die <3 Patricia: Such beautiful words from Crim Nettie IC: This is so annoying I WANT BEST PHOTO! Nettie: Congrats Shari Shari IC: I'm finally on top and will be on top for the rest of the season Cindy: Yes well done for them rigging it for you Shari Shari: Did you say something Joy: Honestly the most funniest part of that episode was Delia get a fan vote of "0.4" Delia: Shut up whore Carmen: Delia WHY ARE YOU HERE Delia: Because I produce good photos?? Carmen: I slay every challenge bye sis Delia: Sure jan Cindy: Bye whores The following day Joy: CrimMail Patricia: You wanna be on top? It's time to make it hot... You know that we won't stop... And when we get it hot... You gotta be on top... Nettie: What the hell is that Joy: Well then maybe go to Tom's Warehouse TO FIND OUT The girls get ready and meet Tom at his Warehouse Claire: Hello girls Girls: Hey Claire Micheal: This week Tara and Tom have vanished so like we take in charge Claire: Since I'm a makeup queen today's challenge is to do your own makeup Nettie: Oh god Carmen: easy sis The girls go to a makeup mirror and start Claire: Ok whores times up Micheal: First up Shari Shari: Hi Claire: Cute Micheal: Ye sure Claire: Next Joy Joy looks like a clown Micheal: Honestly...art Claire: Patricia up Micheal: Is she even wearing makeup or is she naturally pretty Patricia: Oh thank you Micheal: Nettie... you're up Claire: Ooo how fresh Micheal: Love it Claire: Delia up... Claire: No... what a mess Delia: HEY WHAT Micheal: Carmen you're up Carmen: I didn't do the challenge because like i'm lazy Claire: me tbh Micheal: Finally Cindy Cindy: HI Claire: Ew o Micheal: Ok so the winner is obvious Claire: Nettie... well done Micheal: Now Nettie you're prize is most likely the best so far Claire: The models who reach final five will receive a makeover Girls: YASS Micheal: And Nettie as challenge winner... you get your makeover right now Nettie: AAAA Claire: Now Tom and Tara should arrive any second now Tom: HEY GIRLS Tara: This week you will be doing the first ever covergirl shoot of the season Girls: YASSSS Tom: Now Nettie, as you won the challenge win Claire will do your hair in the corner... guess what sis Nettie: I get a makeover? Tom: Yes you dumb whore... ew like I don't care now go over to Claire Joy: THIS IS NOT JAILBREAK!!!! Shari: What Tara: Sisters get over to hair and makeup and I would like Cindy first At the shoot Tara: So this is a beauty shot... you failed the first time... let's try again Cindy poses Tara: Ooo how cute Tara: I still HATE YOU Cindy: You're not my favorite photographer Tara: You're not my favorite model Tara: Joy next Joy stands up posing Tara: OOO yes... I love this Joy: Shari Tara wants you Tara: Now Shari you look beautiful so this should be easy Shari poses a bit too serious but they find the shot Tara: Ok sis Tara: Patricia up Patrica begins to pose with her hands over her face Tara: Let's try not do that... hmm ok that'll do... nEXT Delia: Hey Tara: Pose already Delia poses like a fucking rat and the shoot is over Tara: Carmen get yo ass over Tara: Oo beautiful... you're done Carmen: lol k Tara: Finally Nettie Nettie: Hey Tara: I'M YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL I JUST... POSE ALREADY Nettie poses and gives a fresh energy to the room Tara: Alright we're all done Tom: We will all see you at panel Micheal and Claire: Bye... Back at the house Nettie: Ugh I love my new hair Shari: That's two girls with a makeover now wow Patricia: Mine is better Nettie: Um... ok Cindy: WHY ARE YOU ALL SPEAKING All the models look at Cindy Cindy: I've worked my ass off to be here... I left my whole family to be here... WHY DO I SUCK... It looks like these other fucking whores can float through and try nothing and Crim loves them. THIS IS SO UNFAIR I DESERVE BEST PHOTO Carmen: lol k Cindy: AND CARMEN YOU DON'T EVEN CARE I HATE ALL OF YOU DIE Patricia: Cindy stop speaking Cindy lunges at Patricia Cindy: HOW DARE YOU Delia: Yeah Patricia... how fucking dare you Shari: Delia stop speaking Nettie IC: So both sides of the house are figthing right now and I have to step up for one of them Nettie: DELIA AND CINDY WILL YOU LET THE REAL MODELS DO THE WORK Nettie IC: I know I stood up for the right side Nettie: I'm so sick and tired of you skinny ass bitches whiny and complaining... if you suck... YOU SUCK... It's not our fucking problem Joy: Cindy makes me look sane Cindy: I AM SANE Carmen: Cindy stop lying Cindy: You're all cunts bye Delia and Cindy walk off Carmen: lol k At panel Crim: Welcome girls... you all know our judges Crim: And the winner of Cycle Two will receive money and a contract with covergirl Crim: Let us begin Crim: First up... Cindy Cindy: Hi Crim Crim: Here is your best shot 7 - Cindy Covergirl.png Tom: Wow... Tara: You look very fresh and new Crim: I don't see covergirl in it... Micheal: Well I do, good job Cindy Crim: Can we have Carmen please Carmen: lol k Crim: Here is your best shot Carmen 4 - Carmen Covergirl.png Tom: Hmm... Carmen: Ye.... Claire: It's a bit eh.... I would not buy a covergirl magazine if this was the front Carmen: Wow... Crim: Thank you Carmen Carmen: Alright Crim: Joy... you're up next Joy: Hi... Crim: Here is your best shot 2 - Joy Covergirl.png Tom: I love this Micheal: I see beauty Tara: And I see Covergirl Crim: Great work Joy, thank you Crim: Next Patricia Patricia: Hi judges Crim: He is your best shot Patricia 8 - Covergirl Patricia.png Tom: Mk Patricia... Week after week you produce AMAZING shots Claire: This is not your best... this is your worst Crim: I don't see Covergirl at all Patricia: Oh... Crim: Delia get here now Delia: Hello Crim Crim: This is your best shot Delia 3 - Delia Covergirl.png Tom: No... Crim: I actually love this Micheal: Of course you do Tara: Meh Crim: Alright thank you Delia... Crim: Shari you're up 1 - Shari Covergirl.png Crim: This was your best shot Tom: I like it Tara: You're always so serious Shari... let loose oh my gosh Claire: I disagree. I love this Shari: Thank you Crim: Finally the girl with the makeover and challenge win Nettie! Tom: Wow... Tara: You look SO MUCH BETTER Crim: Let's see if it shows in your photo 6 - Covergirl Nettie.png Tom: AAAA... AMAZING Claire: Covergirl is all about being fresh and new and you really show it Nettie: Thank you A few moments later Crim: Alright girls... I have made my decision Crim: Wait Claire are you feeling a bit sleepy? Claire: Yes I am infact Tom: Me too Crim... how weird Tara: Look guys I have pillows Micheal: Gosh thanks Tara The girls look so confused as Z letters fall from the roof Crim: Gosh... wait this Z is stuck Crim grabs the Z which pulls down a photo showing Dubai Crim: TO CATCH MORE Z'S YOU'RE GOING TO DUBAI Girls: AAAAAAAAA Crim: Now best photo this week which will be displayed as digital art in your new Dubai home is... Crim shows the photo Crim: JOY Joy: YES FINALLY Crim: Well done Joy Joy: Thank you Crim: Runner-up for best photo is Nettie! Nettie: I'd take 1st but 2nd is alright Crim: Congratulations Nettie: Thank you Crim: Shari! Shari: I'm going to Dubai!!! Crim: Alright the next photo is... Cindy! Cindy: Thank you Crim: Well done you're going to Dubai Crim: The next photo I will call is Crim: Patricia Patricia: Phew.... Crim: Will Carmen and Delia stepforward Crim: Carmen... you stand before me who takes amazing shots week after week... but this time it was plain boring Crim: Delia... a model who has been in the bottom two before but has stellar shots as well Crim: So whos stays The whole room waits in silence Crim: ... All of a sudden lights and confetti come through the rooftops Crim: DELIA YOU GET TO GO TO DUBAI.... AND SO DO YOU CARMEN... YOU AND YOU... WE'RE ALL GOING TO DUBAI Girls: YESSSSSSSSS Crim: Now girls... Step you're game up... and as Joy you got best photo you and a lucky girl will get first class on the airplane Joy: I choose Nettie Nettie: Woo thanks Sis Crim: Now go get packing Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes